Puisi
by fatrakey
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto si pemuda introvert yang hanya mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata yang sudah dimiliki seseorang lewat sebuah puisi. Adakah kemajuan dengan hubungan keduanya? Cukup kuatkah magis puisi untuk merebut Hinata? Silahkan baca! Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Puisi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka. Apapun itu, sehingga ke depan tulisan ini jadi lebih baik. Atau semangat menulisnya yang membaik. Hahaha

 **ENJOY**

Seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki tengah duduk berdiam diri di depan meja belajarnya. Disenderkan punggung tegap itu pada tumpuan kursi di belakangnya. Mata biru _shapire_ cerahnya menatap lurus pada sebuah kertas kosong. Jari tangan tan itu menari-nari bersama bulpen hitam yang seharusnya dia gunakan dari satu jam yang lalu. Inginnya menumpahkan kata demi katu untuk menggambarkan perasaan terdalamnya, namun layaknya kebanyakan Produsen sajak di luar sana, ada saat dimana daya khayalnya berjalan terlalu jauh dari kemampuan jangkauan tangan untuk menuangkan kata-kata di selembar kertas.

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku tulis?" gerutuan normal yang sudah dia keluarkan sebanyak dentingan jarum jam di dinding putih kamarnya.

Bukan sebuah skripsi yang ingin dia buat, karena sang Uzumaki saja baru menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Bukan sebuah pidato penyambutan, karena bahkan dia tidak mengikuti satupun kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnya. Bukan juga sebuah materi _Stand-up_ , dia bahkan bisa berkeringat dingin hanya dengan berdiri di depan kasir toko apa lagi harus melucu di hadapan banyak orang.

Naruto ingin membuat sebuah puisi atau katakanlah kata-kata indah jika definisi puisi tidak pernah masuk pada kata-kata pendek yang mampu terangkai. Sebuah puisi untuk orang yang dia suka sejak Sekolah Menengah pertama. Sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang tidak bisa dia lantunkan secara verbal kepada pesonanya.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata" Kini dia mencoba melafalkan mantra. Berharap jika tiba-tiba sebuah kata akan muncul dari satu-satunya inspirasi yang dia punya. Sayang nama gadis itu tidak mampu memberikannya sebuah ide kali ini.

Naruto melempar bulpen ke atas meja, kedua tangannya kini terlipat dibelakang kepala. Pandangan matanya menerawang dari langit- langit ke dinding kamar yang berhiaskan poster-poster pesepak bola kesukaannya. Ekor mata Naruto menangkap sebuah jam yang menunjukan angka sepuluh. Hingga tiba saat matanya menatap ke arah foto kenangan SMP bersama temas sekelas. Naruto menatap gambar dirinya yang berada di pojok kiri atas foto. Hanya sebuah kepala duren dengan senyuman datar terhias di wajah bulatnya. Daya khayal mulai mencoba merangkai kenangan-kenangan yang dulu dia lewati. Namun ternyata tidak banyak yang muncul di benak sang uzumaki. Hanya gambaran keseharian sekolah yang terlalu biasa, hanya gambaran anak SMP yang begitu cepat melewati masa itu tanpa ada hal unik yang dia berikan di sana, hanya gambaran anak biasa yang mungkin teman sekelasnya pun beberapa tidak mengingat dia ada di sana.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya untuk bisa dikenang. Mungkin hanya rambut kuning jabrik lah yang menonjol darinya. Selebihnya, Naruto hanya anak yang menumpang belajar di sekolah tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Naruto serasa ingin mengkasihani diri sendiri dengan senyuman kecut yang tergambar di bibirnya saat ini. Sekali lagi dia mencoba mengeksplor foto itu, namun sekeras apapun dia mencoba tidak ada hal istimewa di sana. Hanya gambar kumpulan anak yang berfoto di kelilingi ilalang.

"Dilihat lagi, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan ilalang di sana. Atau mungkin mereka lebih mengingat keberadaan ilalang daripada aku ya? Hahaha" gumam Naruto.

Keningnya mengkerut memperhatikan tepat ke arah ilalang. Dari sana ada sebuah ide yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ilalang ya?" Naruto kembali mengambil bulpen dan menarik kertas di atas meja untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Ilalang, ilalang, aku ilalang" berkali-kali dia bergumam. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk merangkainya. Ujung bulpennya menyentuh pojok kiri kertas, memuntahkan tinta ke atasnya. Membentuk garis, lengkungan dan memunculkan sebuah huruf yang dirangkai hingga membuat kata. Hingga tercipta kalimat dan seterusnya. Kini Naruto mulai masuk dan menikmati setiap kata yang muncul. Hingga tidak terasa hal itu membuatnya terjaga untuk waktu yang cukup lama kedepannya.

Ω

Konoha High School, di sanalah Naruto mencoba mendapatkan ijazah SMA-nya. Sebuah sekolah yang bisa dikatakan Sekolah terbaik di daerah tempat tinggal Naruto. Bukan karena prestasi, bukan karena keunggulan fasilitas, bukan juga karena akreditasinya. Semua itu hanya karena Konoha High School memang satu-satunya Sekolah Negeri yang ada di daerah tersebut.

Kembali ke tokoh utama sang Uzumaki. Dia kini tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku baris ke tiga dari depan tepat din samping jendela kelas. Bisa terlihat dari raut muka dan gelagatnya, Naruto nampaknya sedang tegang saat itu. Kakinya menghentak di lantai dengan ritme cepat. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada berseragam sekolah itu. Badan bagian atas bergerak maju mundur dengan ritme setengah ketukan kakinya. Kiranya dia tengah menunggu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hanya dalam hitungan detik akan muncul di kelasnya.

" _Selamat pagi, minna! Bertemu lagi bersama kami di siaran broadcast Konoha High School"_

Sebuah suara perempuan muncul dari kotak pengeras suara yang terletak di atas dinding kelas Naruto. tentu, inilah yang sejak pagi tadi Naruto nantikan.

" _Seperti biasa kami akan menemani kalian selama jam istirahat pertama. Kami akan memberikan info-info menarik seputar kehidupan asmara sekolah tercinta, Hehehe. Memutar lagu dan tentu saja kirim-kirim salam yang sudah kita kumpulkan dari kotak pesan yang ada di depan kelas kalian masing-masing. Jadi kalau kaian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk si dia, request lagu atau mungkin curhat, Silahkan tulis saja dan taruh tulisan kalian ke dalam kotak pesan ya, minna!"_

Naruto melirik ke arah kotak coklat di depan kelasnya. Sejak pagi buta dia sudah memasukan puisinya ke dalam kotak pesan namun bukan yang berada di depan kelasnya tentunya. Dia memasukan puisi itu ke dalam kotak pesan yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Broadcasting.

" _Yosh! Bersama saya Ino Yamanaka si penyiar terseksi dan rekan saya. Hoi nanas giliranmu, bicaralah jangan Cuma tiduran!"_ ucap Si penyiar pada orang yang berada di ruangan bersamanya.

" _Aku Shikamaru. Mendokusai"_ balas suara seorang laki-laki dengan nada malas.

" _Ya ampun, bisa kah kau sedikit lebih semangat?"_

" _Lupakan saja!"_

" _Ya, terserahlah. Baiklah, Kami berdua akan menemani kalian 30 menit kedepan dan sebagai pembuka kita akan putarkan lagu pertama, enjoy minna!"_

Sebuah lagu pembuka diperdengarkan lewat pengeras suara. Lagu berdurasi 3 menitan itu terasa begitu lama bagi Naruto. Dia ingin segera mendengar pesan yang dia tulis semalam dan hal itu semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Hingga setelah keringat dingin yang mengalir, telinga Naruto mampu menangkap bahwa lagu tidak jelas itu akan berakhir.

" _Lagu pertama, berjudul Menunggumu dari Ridho Roma baru saja kita putar minna. Ayo, siapa yang sedang menunggu si dia? Uh, so sweetnya. Ok, Minna. Seperti kalian tahu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu Kita mendapat kiriman sebuah puisi dari pengirim misterius. Tidak ada nama, kelas bahkan tujuan si pengirim. Aku sempat bepikir ini puisi dari arwah gentayangan loh, Hahaha"_ ucap Ceria si penyiar perempuan.

" _Mana ada arwah bisa menulis, Baka"_ timpal si laki-laki.

" _Ish, Urusai pemalas! Langsung saja kami akan membacakan puisi dari pengirim misterius ini yang akan dibacakan oleh teman sekelas kami, juara baca puisi kecamatan Konoha si primadona Konoha High School, Hinata Hyuga. Silahkan!"_

" _Ohayo, Minna"_ suara lembut itu menggema dari pengeras suara. Seakan menyelimuti hati pendengar dengan kabut malam. Terutama bagi seorang Naruto, hal istimewa inilah yang dia nantikan. Bukan sekedar puisinya dibacakan di depan umum, namun karena si pembaca lah yang sangat istemewa.

" _Puisi kali ini berjudul : Aku Adalah Ilalang"_ Terdengar tarikan nafas dari si pembaca sebelum masuk ke awal puisi.

" _Aku adalah ilalang_

 _Yang berdiri di tengah padang_

 _Aku adalah ilalang_

 _Yang berayun saat angin datang_

 _Aku adalah ilalang_

 _Yang setiap malam menatap ribuan bintang_

 _Terombang-ambing, di antara jutaan kehidupan_

 _Ada namun tak terlihat_

 _Berwujud namun tersamarkan_

 _Nampak namun tak ditemukan_

 _Aku adalah ilalang_

 _Yang merindukan kehadiranmu_

 _Engkau Sang embun_

 _Kehadiranmu menyejukan_

 _Keberadanmu menyegarkan_

 _Engkau yang datang di kesunyian malam_

 _Engkau yang memberi kehidupan saat fajar tak nampak_

 _Bukan padaku, pada kami sang ilalang_

 _Kini kau pergi_

 _Mentari pagi menarikmu ke angkasa_

 _Membiarkanku kekeringan_

 _Aku adalah ilalang_

 _Yang merindukanmu sebelum menghilang"_

Dapat terdengar suara lirihan si pembaca. Senyuman Naruto bekembang, merasa perasaannya tersampaikan.

" _WOW, sugoi. Itu tadi keren sekali Hinata"_ ungkapan kekaguman yang dilayangkan Ino kembali membawa Naruto untuk menyadari kenyataannya.

Dari depan Kelas berjalan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tanda panah terbalik di pipinya. Dia menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mengirimnya lagi?" tanyanya

"Iya" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Apanya yang sampai kapan?"

"Baka, tentu saja mengirim puisi seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tahu"

Kiba adalah sahabat Naruto sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ketika itu dia secara tidak sengaja menemukan buku catatan Naruto yang berisi puisi-puisi dan dia lah yang pertama kali mengirim tulisan Naruto ke kotak pesan. Sejak kejadian itu selama satu minggu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Hal itu yang membuat Kiba merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mencoba meminta maaf dengan mendatangi rumah Naruto. Namun ternyata dari sanalah mereka menjadi sahabat. Beruntung bagi Naruto karena Kiba tidak pernah membcorkan nama si pengirim.

"Kau tahu, Duren? Menurutku sudah saatnya kau memberi tahu dia" lanjut Kiba.

"Tidak akan, aku bisa malu setangah mati jika dia tahu. Apalagi, hampir semua siswa menyukainya. Kau ingin aku dipukuli sampai mati oleh penggemarnya?" gerutu si pemuda kuning. Naruto membuka buku belajarnya. Menulis coretan-coretan asal di dalam halaman yang kosong.

"Siapa yang tahu kalo ternyata dia malah menyukaimu karena puisi itu" Kiba mengeluarkan dua minuman kaleng dari tasnya. Memberikan satu pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya tanpa menjawab kata-kata Kiba.

"Atau bahkan dia bisa jadi pacarmu, itu kan bagus" Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja sampai di mulutnya.

"Kau gila? Dia kan sudah punya pacar, Baka" jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan bekas tumpahan minuman yang berceceran di bukunya.

"Kau tidak pernah dengar pepatah lama ya? Sebelum bendera Kuning berkibar, maka kau masih punya kesempatan"

"Maksudmu Janur kuning? Mana ada bendera Kuning" timpal Naruto.

"Kalau hanya menikah, dia masih bisa bercerai. Jika dia mati baru itu masalah" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala merespon perkataan sahabatnya yang dirasanya tidak masuk akal.

Setelah percakapan itu, Naruto menyibukan diri dengan coretannya. Dia sudah malas berdebat dengan ocehan ngawur dari Kiba. Beberapa lama dia tengah asik sendiri, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya pikirannya buyar. Hal itu datang dari siaran radio sekolah yang akan berakhir.

" _Yosh, Minna. Kita sudah ada di penghujung acara. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan dan kamu tunggu pesan-pesan kalian, Minna. Terutama untuk si penulis puisi, bisakah kau tinggalkan nama? Aku penasaran tahu. Iya kan Shikamaru?"_ tanya Ino pada rekannya.

" _Cih, Merepotkan"_ Hanya itu respon dari si rekan pria.

" _Kau memang tidak asik, pemalas. Aku masih bingung kenapa kau bisa jadi ketua penyiaran sih?"_

" _Mana aku tahu. Aku juga lebih memilih tidur daripada harus siaran dengan siswi cerewet"_

" _Kalau aku tidak cerewet mana bisa jadi penyiar, Baka? Ish, Kau ini benar-benar menyabalkan. Lagi pula aku kan hanya penasaran, siapa sebenarnya penulis puisi ini. Sama seperti para pendengar juga, iya kan minna?"_

" _Merepotkan. Kalau kau ingin tahu lihat saja kertas puisi itu. Di situ sudah terlihat siapa pengirimnya"_

" _Eh? Benarkah?"_

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto menatap tajam ke arah pengeras suara. Lalu beralih menatap sahabatnya. Matanya melotot karena terkejut dan perasaan takut. Kiba merespon dengan menggelengkan kepala tanda dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Mengetahui hal itu Naruto kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya ke arah pengeras suara.

" _Mana-mana? EEEHHHH, benar ada namanya?"_ teriak Ino. Keringat dingin Naruto mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

" _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. AH, jadi ini ciptaan Hinata Sendiri?"_

Hal itu membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

" _Baka, Itu bukan Nama pengirim tapi nama tujuan si pengirim"_ timpal Shikamaru.

Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak. Hingga akhirnya dia menggeram 'Dasar anak jenius sialan'.

" _Oh, begitu kah? Lalu mana nama pengirimnya?"_

" _Lihat bawah kertasnya! Di situ tertulis MTK untuk Kelas 2. Artinya si penulis berada satu angkatan dengan Kita karena kertas itu berasal dari buku latihan yang diberikan pada siswa kelas 2"_

" _Wah, kau benar. Jadi dia angkatan kita ya? Dan puisi ini ditujukan untuk Hinata. Ini semakin menarik, Minna"_ ucap Ino antusias.

Kiba yang berada di samping Naruto menarik baju sahabatnya itu "Hei baka, tadi kau mengelak tidak mau memberitahu Hinata sekarang kau memberi petunjuk. Dasar rubah licik!"

"Mana mungkin aku berani, Baka! Jangan mengada-ngada"

"Lalu kenapa menggunakan Buku itu?"

"Itu-" Naruto menerawang kembali di saat dia akan mencetak tulisannya dari Komputer. Sekarang dia ingat, tadi pagi dia terburu-buru karena bangun agak terlambat dan semalam tertidur sebelum mencetak puisi. Dia mengambil asal kertas yang tergeletak di mesin cetaknya.

"Astaga, Aku salah ambil kertas karena terburu-buru tadi pagi" keluhnya.

"Oh, itu sih karena kecerobohanmu"

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, namun mencoba untuk berpikir tenang.

"Tunggu, aku selalu mencetak puisi yang aku buat. Hanya dengan nama Hinata dan angkatan itu masih tidak menuju ke arahku kan? Benar, masih banyak kemungkinan. Apalagi Hinata memang disukai banyak orang" jelas Naruto. Dia mencari pembenaran yang tidak menguatkan bahwa dia pelakunya. Hingga suara dari pengeras suara terdengar-

" _Oh ya, satu lagi. Kalau kau ingin tahu pengirimnya, cari saja tulisan tangan yang sama dengan tulisan nama Hinata di belakang kertas itu"_

-BRUK-

Naruto terjengkang ke belakang dari kursinya. Dia meratapi kebodohannya dan kejeniusan si penyiar yang tidak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru.

'Sialan kau kepala nanas' batinnya.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran, Minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka. Apapun itu, sehingga ke depan tulisan ini jadi lebih baik. Atau semangat menulisnya yang membaik. Hahaha

 **ENJOY**

Keesokan hari setelah kejadian sebelumnya. Banyak poster terpasang di seluruh mading sekolah dengan tulisan _"Dicari pemilik tulisan HINATA, HINATA, HINATA"._ Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas, merasa malu sendiri melihat pengumuman tersebut. Dia merasa menjadi peneror yang tengah buron dari penjara.

'Jika penjara itu adalah hati Hinata tidak masalah' pikirnya.

Ada hal lain yang dia takutkan jika ketahuan sebagai pengirim puisi. Pertama, dia takut para penggemar Hinata melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Kedua, pacar Hinata yang terkenal sebagai salah satu pentolan OSIS di sekolah. Ketiga dan yang paling penting, dia merasa malu pada Hinata. Dia takut hal itu hanya membuat Hinata semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Meskipun keadaaan saat ini sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, sebaliknya begitu jauh layaknya bumi dan matahari.

"Minna! Aku dapat info terbaru tentang si pengirim puisi" ucap seorang siswi yang tengah berkumpul di depan kelas bersama dua temannya. Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar hal itu. Dari kejauhan dia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ketiga siswi itu.

"Apa? Apa?" balas siswi di sebelahnya antusias.

"Ada yang bilang padaku jika si pengirim puisi itu siswa berbadan gemuk dari kelas XI-C loh" Naruto bernafas lega setelah mendengar info yang didengar siswi itu salah.

"Oh ya? Tapi yang aku dengar malah sebaliknya" Naruto yang berbalik akan beranjak dari tempat itu terhenti karena ternyata ada info lain. Dia kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau yang aku dengar, Si pengirim itu siswa paling kurus di kelas XI-E. Kau tahu kan? Yang bajunya selalu kebesaran. Hahaha" lanjut siswi satunya diiringi tawa.

"Atau jangan-jangan si muka jerawatan dari kelas B" balas siswi pertama.

"Bisa juga siswa pendek di kelas yang sama"

"Atau mungkin si pemalas yang menulisnya kan?"

"Iya juga. Dia kan yang memberitahu ciri-cirinya kemarin" "iya kan? Hihihi" Kedua Siswi tertawa puas dengan dugaan-dugaan mereka.

'Mana mungkin si Nanas itu menulis puisi?' batin Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. Merasa lega karena ternyata tidak ada info yang mengarah pada dirinya. Narutopun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku rasa bukan" Sanggahan dari siswi yang sejak tadi hanya diam membuat kedua siswi tadi menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara. Termasuk Naruto yang lagi-lagi harus terhenti.

"Memang kau tahu siapa si pengirim?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Mungkin" jawab siswi berambut putih itu.

"Siapa? Siapa?" sambut kedua siswi di sampingnya begitu antusias. Begitupun dengan Naruto, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah tan itu.

"Menurut info yang aku dapat ciri-ciri si pengirim itu berambut jabrik, mempunyai kumis di pipinya dan bermata menyala di malam hari" Keringat semakin membanjiri wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Kau tahu banyak. siapa orangnya? Beritahu kami!" pinta seorang siswi di sebelah kirinya.

"Kalian ingin tahu?"

"Ish, kau ini. Cepat katakan siapa orangnya?" tuntut siswi satunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Orang itu-" si gadis berambut putih itu seperti sengaja menahan kalimatnya.

"Orang itu?" tanya kedua temanya tidak sabaran?

"Adalah"

" _ **Adalah?"**_

"Eh?" ketiga siswi itu menoleh ke arah Naruto karena ada suara ketiga yang terdengar bersamaan dengan dua siswi itu. Mereka melihat dengan tatapan aneh pada seorang siswa berambut kuning tengah berdiri membatu dengan keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya. Hingga tidak berapa lama, si pemuda tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sedang bergosip ya? Hehehe" ucap Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu dibalas dengan tatapan mata yang semakin menunjukan keanehan.

Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan dengan bersiul lalu membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menjauh perlahan hingga menghilang di ujung belokan lorong.

"Siapa siswa itu?" tanya siswi berambut putih.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat dia" jawab siswi berambut pendek di samping kanannya.

"Tapi rambut kuning itu sepertinya familiar"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas si penguping kuning itu!" ucap siswi satunya untuk mengembalikan topik hangat yang sempat terhenti.

"Sekarang lanjutkan yang tadi. Siapa Orang yang mengirim puisi itu?" lanjutnya.

"Puisi?" Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya karena fokusnya sekarang sudah diambil alih oleh gangguan tadi.

"Iya. Tadi kau mau menyebutkan orangnya kan? Siapa dia?" balas siswi yang lain.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya-" Gadis itu menyentuh dagunya dengan gaya berpikir beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Menurut penerawanganku hanya muncul seekor rubah. Hehehe" lanjutnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Eh? Penerawangan?" Sempat kebingungan, kedua sisiwi yang ditinggalkan kini sedang tatap-tatapan. Hingga tersadar teman mereka sudah masuk duluan ke kelas.

"Shion, tunggu! Kau selalu saja tidak memberitahu kami dengan jelas" Akhirnya kedua siswi itu mengikuti teman mereka yang bernama Shion ke dalam kelas. Helaan nafas lega dihembuskan oleh seorang siswa pirang yang ternyata masih mencuri dengar pembicaraan dari balik tembok. Hatinya sedikit lega karena informasi yang dia dengar sama sekali tidak mengarah padanya bahkan bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Ω

Hal yang tidak bisa Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya, jika rumor tentang si pengirim puisi menjadi perbincangan hangat di sekolah. Mungkin karena orang yang menjadi objek adalah primadona sekolah. Hampir setiap siswa yang Naruto lewati tengah asik membicarakan rumor tersebut. Bahkan hal itu terjadi di toilet pria dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka membicarakannya lewat masing-masing bilik toilet. Ingin rasanya Naruto menyiramkan air kepada mereka yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan norma-norma dalam menggunakan toilet dengan baik dan benar.

Hanya selama jam pelajaran rumor tersebut agak mereda. Walau kadang ada beberapa siswi masih membicarakan lewat sepotong sobekan kertas yang saling di lempar. Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua menjadi siksaan sendiri bagi Naruto. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa fokus belajar. Hanya saja jam tidur paginya menjadi tidak optimal seperti biasanya.

Tiba waktunya istirahat. Dari siksaaan yang sudah dia dapat bahkan dibandingkan dengan semua siksaan di sepanjang hati itu, saat istirahat lah yang terparah. Naruto yang sangat jarang untuk pergi ke kantin bahkan hampir tidak pernah selama satu tahun lebih dia bersekolah, harus melakukannya karena sahabat satu-satunya memanfaatkan momen keributan yang terjadi dengan memeras si pemuda kuning. Naruto diancam oleh Kiba untuk membelikannya makan siang, jika tidak mau kiba mengancam identitas Naruto akan disebar.

"Dasar teman sesat" geruto Naruto di perjalanan ke kantin sekolah.

Bukannya Naruto percaya bahwa Kiba akan membocorkan identitasnya. Hal itu tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh sahabat satu-satunya. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya menurut pada bocah Inuzuka itu. Pertama, Naruto tidak tahan berada di dalam kelas karena keributan teman sekelasnya semakin menggila dengan rumor si pengirim puisi. Di tambah hal itu terus dibahas oleh penyiar siaran yang saat ini tengah mengudara. Untungnya siaran hari itu sedang tidak dipandu oleh Gadis pirang cerewet dan teman pemalasnya yang jenius. Kedua, Kiba yang biasanya membawa bekal berlebihan ke sekolah malah mengaku bekalnya ketinggalan. Padahal dari sanalah Naruto bisa menghemat uang jajannya. Namun Naruto tahu bahwa sahabatnya memang sengaja tidak membawa bekal hanya untuk mengerjainya hari ini dan dia pun hanya berpura-pura menuruti kemauan Kiba karena sama sekali tidak ada niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

Kaki jenjang beralaskan Sepatu berwarna hitam berhenti bergerak saat si empunya telah tiba di sebuah aula yang diisi oleh banyak para siswa-siswi sekolah. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Kantin Sekolah Konoha High School" yang cukup besar menyambut pemuda pirang tersebut. Perasaan ragu sempat hadir ketika mengetahui bahwa begitu banyak orang yang berada di sana. Meja-meja tampak penuh diisi segermbolan anak remaja berseragam sama. Antrian panjangpun terihat tidak jauh dari belakang meja yang berjejer. Naruto yang selalu menghindari keramaian kini dihadapkan dengan ketidaknyamanannya. Hal yang sering sekali dianggap sebagai suatu masalah kecil bagi mereka yang tidak mengalami keadaan seperti Naruto. Introvert, itulah kepribadian yang dimiliki Naruto setelah mengalami sebuah kejadian di masa lalunya.

Kepribadian Naruto sempat menguasai dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu walau sistem pencernaannya seakan telah berteriak dan berontak. Beruntung ekor mata beriris Shapire itu menangkap sebuah meja panjang yang sama sekali tidak dihuni oleh satu orangpun. Posisi meja yang berada di pojok kiri kantin berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk mengurungkan Niatnya pergi dan memberi keberanian padanya untuk berada di tempat ramai itu sesaat sebagai konsekuensi akan rasa laparnya.

Makanan telah dibeli Oleh Naruto. Kini dia tengah duduk sendirian di meja kosong itu. Mencoba secepat mungkin menunaikan keinginannya lalu segera pergi dari kantin. Namun sayang dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto hari ini. Saat sedang makan tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara itu terdengar.

"Permisi" Kata tersebutlah yang melayang masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto.

Sekilas mata Naruto menangkap ada enam orang yang berdiri di hadapannya namun tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto untuk menjawab. Naruto memutuskan membalas sapaan dengan mengangguk lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya. Bukan untuk melanjutkan melainkan untuk merapikan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Boleh kami ikut duduk di sini?" ucap salah satu pemuda berambut merah.

"Y-ya, silahkan" jawab Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat itu. Bukannya dia ingin bertindak tidak sopan, namun kegugupan berhadapan dengan orang membuatnya tidak bisa bertindak sewajarnya. Lagipula tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap makan di sana. Ketenangannya sudah tentu akan terganggu dengan hadirnya mereka.

"Kami tidak bermaksud meminta kamu pergi. Tetaplah duduk, Naruto-kun!" Suara lembut itu berhasil membuat Naruto berhanti bergerak. Itu adalah suara yang sangat dia kenal. Diarahkan matanya ke asal suara dan mendapati kejutan yang bisa dikatakan baik sekaligus buruk bagi Naruto. Hinata Hyuga, adalah nama gadis remaja tersebut. Seorang gadis yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya sepanjang malam. Segala inspirasi dari semua puisi yang dia buat, kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Hinata?" tanya pria berambut merah yang kembali bersuara.

Kesadaran Naruto kini memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah lima orang lainnya. Yang sudah menempati meja panjang itu. Pemuda berambut merah adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dia siswa seangkatan Naruto yang berada di kelas unggulan. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua Osis sekaligus pacar sang gadis Hyuga. Kini dia duduk di samping kiri Naruto. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda berambut raven dan berwajah dingin bernama Sasuke Uchiha. dia menjabat wakil Osis dan dikenal sebagai rival seorang Gaara, baik di bidang akademis maupun olahraga. Lalu di ujung ada penyiar pemalas yang kemarin membeberkan petunjuk si pembuat puisi misterius, Nara Shikamaru. Di seberang tempat duduk Shikamaru ada pasangan siarannya Ino yamanaka yang berambut pirang. Terakhir ada Haruno Sakura yang duduk tepat di seberang Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sakura menjabat sebagai sekertaris Osis. Sedangkan Ino menjabat sebagai bendahara. Kelompok mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah sebagai kaum paling elit. Para pangeran impian bagi para siswi dan para tuan putri negeri dongeng bagi khayalan para siswa sekolah.

"Uzumaki-san? Uzumaki-san?" panggilan itu membawa kembali semua daya khayal Naruto ke kehidupan nyata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut sang ketua Osis.

"Y-ya, terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu duduklah, Uzumaki-san. Maaf telah mengganggu makan siangmu" Kesopanan yang ditunjukan oleh seorang Gaara membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir, seorang seterkenal itu masih bisa memperlakukan orang yang tidak dikenalnya begitu baik.

"T-tidak apa. Aku sudah selesai" sangkal Naruto.

"Tapi makananmu sama sekali belum kau makan, Naruto-kun" Kali ini Hinata yang masuk dalam obrolan.

"I-itu..."

"Tidak baik menunda-nunda makan siang yang sudah kau buka, Uzumaki-san. Bukankah Hinata mengenalmu? Apa salahnya makan bersama teman, bukankah begitu uzumaki-san?" Gaara lagi-lagi menunjukan keunggulan yang dia miliki.

"B-baiklah" Dengan berat hati Naruto harus menerima ajakan dari pemuda sempurna di sampingnya.

'Kami-sama, Si panda ini sudah menang telak. Sebegitu inginnya kau menunjukan siapa yang pantas untuk Hinata? Tega sekali, wahai dirimu Kami-sama' batin Naruto.

Kegiatan makan siang saat itu begitu sepi dan penuh tatakrama. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara selama makan. Mereka fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk menghabiskan santapan yang ada di hadapan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana. Ketidakbisaannya dalam bersosialisasi ditambah ada seorang Hinata di sana membuat Naruto merasa berada di ujung jurang yang dalam.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya" ucap keenamnya bersamaan. Naruto hanya membiarkan ekor matanya menangkap kegiatan teman makan siang mendadaknya.

"Hinata, kau belum bercerita bagaimana bisa mengenal Uzumaki-san" Gaara memulai obrolan santai di meja tersebut.

"Kami berdua teman sekelas saat SMP. Tepatnya saat kelas sembilan" jawab Hinata setelah membersihkan bibir kecilnya.

"Oh, jadi kau juga sekolah di SMP 2 Konoha, Uzumaki-san?"

"Y-ya begitu lah" Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf. Aku sebagai ketua Osis malah belum mengenalmu yang satu angkatan dengan baik. Itu sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi kepercayaan yang aku emban"

Tidak disangka oleh Naruto, Gaara akan membungkukan badan padanya. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"Eh? A-apa? Itu bukan masalah, Sabaku-san" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, jika berkenan" ucap Gaara kembali duduk tegap di tempatnya.

"O-oke" jawab Naruto singkat. 'Apa dia selalu seformal ini?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, Naruto-san. Kegiatan sekolah apa yang kau ikuti sekarang? Jika tidak keberatan, sebagai ketua OSIS aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang teman-teman semua"

"Tidak ada, Saba... Gaara-san"

"Tidak ada? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya tidak berminat saja" Entah bagaimana, seiring waktu Naruto mampu berbicara lebih banyak kali ini. Mungkin karena lawan bicaranya yang begitu sopan dan mencoba membuat lawan bicaranya tidak tertekan.

"Begitu kah? Apa kau menyukai olahraga?"

"Tidak"

"Broadcasting?"

"Saya rasa itu pun tidak"

"Kesenian? Medis? Atau mungkin Sastra?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Bukankah dulu kau pernah menjadi juara lomba puisi Naruto-kun?" potong Hinata.

"Benarkah?" sambung Gaara tertarik.

"I-itu" Naruto sama sekali tidak mampu menjawabnya. Raut wajah Naruto berubah gugup. Kenyamanan yang sempat dia rasakan saat mengobrol dengan seseorang kembali hilang. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut, menyadari sesuatu dan menyesali perkataannya.

"Hei bukankah Kita sedang mencari sebuah puisi untuk ditampilkan saat festival sastra minggu depan?" Gadis berambut pirang yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dengan teman pemalasnya akhirnya masuk dalam obrolan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Benar juga, jika kau bisa membuat puisi. Kenapa tidak kau kirim salah satu karyamu untuk acara minggu depan, Naruto-san?" tawar Gaara.

"A-aku tidak bisa membuat puisi. Lagipula dulu bukan aku yang membuat puisi untuk lomba"

"Maksudmu?" Ditanya seperti itu membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Kegugupannya pun dirasakan betul oleh Hinata.

"Mungkin, dia ingin seperti si misterius pengirim puisi itu. Atau mungkin memang dialah pengirim itu" potong Shikamaru. Tentu saja membuat Gaara dan yang lain reflek menoleh ke arah si rambut Nanas.

"I-itu tidak mungkin kan? Hehehe" Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri sebaik mungkin.

'Dasar jenius sialan' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Setelah Semua ketidakberuntungan, akhirnya sang dewi kembali menerangi Naruto. Bel masuk sekolah memotong obrolan yang menyudutkannya. Gaara dan yang lain pamit pada Naruto untuk kembali ke Naruto beralasan belum membayar makanan agar bisa sedikit lebih lama di sana. Namun sebelum semuanya berjalan menjauh, ada satu orang yang juga ikut tinggal.

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun bisa membuat puisi. Dan jika memang benar si pengirim itu memang Narutokun aku akan senang sekali. Seorang teman harus saling percaya kan? Jaa-ne Naruto-kun" Sang gadis tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang dia dengar.

'D-dia menganggapku teman?' Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'Ya aku akan selalu membuat puisi untukmu, Hinata'

Ω

 _ **Sungai pertemanan**_

 _Sungai pertemanan_

 _Semakin dangkal sungaimu_

 _Semakin begejolak hempasanmu_

 _Semakin cepat aliranmu_

 _Tiada yang membekas dalam ikatanmu_

 _Sungai pertemanan_

 _Semakin dalam Sungaimu_

 _Semakin tenang keadaanmu_

 _Semakin beragam kehidupanmu_

 _Tempatku berhenti di atas genanganmu_

 _Akankah sungaiku_

 _Juga sungaimu_

 _Mampu kembali ke samudra biru_

 _Dimana kita seharusnya berlabuh_

Naruto membuat puisi untuk menepati janjinya pada Hinata. Namun tidak untuk dikirim ke festival sastra. Dia menyimpannya dalam sebuah buku yang sudah dia simpan sejak dia mengenal Hinata.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran, Minna.


End file.
